(TN) nee-sama
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Era una simple.misión, tan simple que al hacerla te sobraría tiempo para ver a tu hermano, esos eran tus únicos planes, pero gracias a tu gran idea de reclamarle al décimo Vongola los conociste a ellos, pero en especial a el. Pésimo summary lectoraxpersnaje
1. Chapter 1

**Konbawa~ se lo que probablemente esten pensando, debrías alejarte de la computadora y ponerte a estudiar, o dejar de crear nueva historias y actualizar, sep lo siento mucho pero la inspiración así que... onegai disfrutenlo.**

**Dissclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, si no a Amano Akira-sensei.**

**Comencemos.**

Cerraste tu maleta y dejaste que tu mirada esmeralda recorriera nuevamente la habitación, después de todo no sabías cuanto estarías fuera, bueno era una misión de a lo exagerado una semana, pero siempre terminabas bajando por ahí, además volverías a ver a tu pequeño hermanito y le dirías unas cuantas verdades en la cara a ese tal décimo Vongola, ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer a un pequeño niño de 5 años uno de sus guardianes? a pesar de ser su hijo más pequeño y la tarea demasiado arriesgada tu padre estaba de lo más feliz de que fuese su guardián.

Era algo que detestabas de tu padre, solo le preocupaba su posición, osea tu hermano apenas tenía 5 años y ya estaba arriesgando su vida, mientras tu padre estaba comodamente sentado detrás de un escritorio, y ni hablar de tu hermano, el simplemente no dejaba de presumir que, de tantos candidatos diponibles, el menor de ustedes tres fuese el guardián de de la familia mafiosa más grande de Italia.

Pero eso se acabaría pronto tu misma irías a decirle al décimo Vongola unas cuantas palabras y traer al pequeño niño de vuelta a tu mansión, aunque en realidad era de tu mayordomo después de pedir permiso entro y se llevo tu maleta metiendola en la limousina que se encontraba esperandote en los jardínes de la mansión.

Suspiraste poe enecima vez y empezaste a bajar las escaleras, no debías olvidar la misión principal la cuál era traer de regreso la bazuca de los diez años, ya que, gravias al berrinchudo de tu hermano, ya le había causado grandes problemas a Vongola, y eso era algo que tenía molesto a tu padre y por lo cual te mandaba a ti, porque como siempre tu hermano mauor estaba más ocupado viendose al espejo que viendo si la Famiglia necesitaba de algo, eras la única disponible.

Te subiste a la limousina y poco a poco fuiste perdiendo de vista a la mansión Bovino

Tsuna se había levantado con un MUY mal presentimiento era como cuando una orda de fangirls atacaban pero mucjo peeor, sentía curiosamente que tenía que ver con Lambo así que se había mantenido lo más alejado de el posible, y ahora tenía mas escalofríos por el hecho de que su espartano tutor no dejaba de sonreir divertido, al terminar el desayuno acompaño (junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera) a Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta a la escuela Namimori básica, para luego tomar su propia ruta.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno, vengo regresando de un camapamento y justo hoy que decido actualizar me doy cuenta de que me cambiaron absolubtamente todo ._. ¿Que onda? ¿por qué la barra de herramientas que solía estar en fanfiction ya no esta? ¿o es únicamente mi cuenta? Bueno tuve que hacer un montonal de cosas para lograr traerles este cap. Primero fue porque se me acabo la licencia de office y la segunda trate de descargar un sistema parecido pero Chrome (google) no me dejo ¬¬ finalmente tuve que abrir mi celular por medio de USB y usar un programa en el ¬¬u que trágico. **

**Agradesco de corazón sus reviews. **

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **

**Comencemos _**

Observaste las tiendas del aeropuerto japonés buscando alguna que fuera de dulces. Bingo. Un dulcería de tamaño colosal se alzaba frente a tus ojos, y tu mirada se ilumino al ver... dulces... dulces de limón, lanzaste al aire la bolsa de mano que llevabas y echaste a correr en esa dirección. La bolsa fue atrapada por tu nana (1) que iba detrás de ti, y una gota de sudor resbaló por la cien de tus guarda espaldas al ver tu usual comportamiento, si, eras toda una infantil, aunque cuando te lo proponías tu seriedad podía matar a alguien.

Si, podrías ser una asesina a sangre fría en tu doble vida, eras la cuarta (2) mejor asesina del mundo desde que te habías presentado frente al noveno.

Eras la mejor espía del mundo, la mejor extorcionista, pero esas cosas solo eran distintas caras tuya. Para ti la vida eran solo varias facetas, también estaba aquella donde eras una politíca. Obviamente, todo bajo otro nombre.

Después de todo eras una bovino, y para el mundo de la mafia, los Bovino solo eran unos inútiles que habían logrado entrar a su mundo a travéz de la venta de armas de fuego, y su posición gracias a que Lambo era el guardián del trueno del décimo Vongola.

Tu vida de corrupción estaba bajo el nombre de Renata Rojas di Ortiz y tu vida de politíca, bajo en nombre de Daniela Socorro di Medrano.

Y pues tu vida normal y monótona , donde debías ser una niña prodigio, casarte tener hijos blah blah blah, estaba bajo el nombre de (T/N) Laria Bovino y no te habías desecho de ella por Lambo. No te quejabas, a pesar de ser una Bovino las demás Famiglias te consideraban una señorita prodigio, con una inteligencia superior, cárismatica, objetiva, directa y sobre todo bella, digna de casarse incluso con el décimo Vongola. Pero eso a ti no te importaba.

-Señorita Laria ¿Ha terminado?, el señorito Lambo sale en 20 minutos.- suspiraste y volteste a ver a tu nana.

-Gio te he dicho que me digas (T/N).- le recriminaste

-Si claro, lo que usted diga.- dijo dandose la vuelta y escogiendo algunos dulces.

Suspiraste y sonreiste.

Tu nana era Giovanna della Rucres Series Etiene Lemini di Rosette (N/A: ¬¬ e.e) alías Gio, tenía cerca de 50 años, tenía ojos color miel y sus cabellos eran de color negro atados generalemente en un chongo.

-¿ya termino?.- volvio a preguntar tu nana con los dulces de Uva en mano. Ambas fueron a la caja, salieron inmediatamente, se subieron al carro y partieron a la escuela de Lambo.

-Debo agradecerle.- le comentaste a Gio

Gio asintio Era la verdad debías agradecerle a Nana Sawada por todo lo que hacía por Lambo, no cualquiera se hacía la inocente fingiendo no saber nada de la mafia y adoptaba como uno de los suyos, le daba alimento y techo junto con educación a un niño de 5 años con granadas, que dice ser un asesino, solo esa mujer. Viste los planteles de Namimori básica que estaban justo a lado de Namimori media, eran blanco y a tu parecer, aptos para tu hermano.

Bajaste del vehículo y viste a todos los niños salir de la institución, y lo divisaste entre la multitud, iba acompañado por una pequeña niña de cabellos negro y ojos rasgados, china supusite y un niño mas grande de cabellos y ojos color miel. Viste al punto donde se dirigia y viste a la décima generacción empezaste a arder en rabia. El mejor asesino del mundo, Reborn estaba ignorando a tu hermano y este le lanzo una granada a una buena distancia, viste como el bebé se ponía de pie para patear la granada de vuelta haciendolo con exito. Le diste tus dulces a tu nana y echaste a correr hacía Lambo que no había hecho nada como moverse, y solo se había quedado viendo la granada aterrado, abrazaste a Lambo cuando estuviste a su altura y lo cubriste huyendo del lugar.

-¡Lambo!.-grito una voz aniñada.

-Esperaba verte aquí, Renata Rojas di Ortiz.- dijo la voz del primer asesino Te pusiste de pie, y te preparaste para responder pero una voz te interrumpio.

-¿Quien es Renata Rojas di Ortiz?.- pregunto una voz dulce.

-Décimo, ella esa la cuarta mejor asesina del mundo.- dijo la voz de quien sabías era Gokudera Hayato, te conocía como Laria Bovino.

-Hie~~.- grito una voz. La décima generación esperaba ver a una mujer con 60 perforaciones y tatuajes, de ropa negra, con aspecto terrible, un ojo más grande que el otro. Pero no se esperaban con encontrarse contigo, una chica que tenía una cara igual de fina que el décimo Vongola, con largos cabellos negro y ondulados (3), de ojos (C/O), con una figura promedio, que vestía con una falda blanca de olanes hasta las rodilla, con camisa blanca, un sueter ligero de color azul marino y abrochado de los dos primeros botones, de tez blanca, y zapatos azules.

-Esperen ¿Laria?.- pregunto Gokudera

-Ella es Renata Rojas di Ortiz.- ¨corrigió¨ Reborn

-(T/N) nee-sama.- se oyo que llamaba Lambo

-Hola Lambo.- respondiste. Te pusiste de pie (estabas hicanda) y volteaste a ver a la décima generación -Mucho gusto, soy (T/N) Laria Bovino, y vine a hablar con el décimo Vongola.- dijiste enfriando tu mirada.

**(1) nana, no es el nombre como Nana Sawada, una nana es como una niñera ;)**

**(2) pues que eran la cuarta porque sentí que si ponía la segunda sería como copiar a la historia ¨la melliur assasin¨ pero no se preocupen poco a poco su nivel ira subiendo**

**(3) como son de la familia Bovino decidi poner de referencia el cabello que todos lo tuvieran parecido, ¡no se quejen! pues haber puesto que tenían un afro como Lambo ¬¬ ok no xD**


End file.
